Dragon Myth
by Might is Right
Summary: Dragons, such mysterious creatures. But where are they? Why have they left us? Join the dragon slayers as they try to find their dragons.
1. History Repeats itself

**So here is the new side project, Dragon Myth. The Sun Thief is coming along as well. This story will only be posted on when I am extremely bored. I need to get a bit farther in The Circle of War first before I start making more and more posts. So, lets get on with this.**

_Dragons. The world has always been fascinated by them. Reptile like creatures that are the size of several houses. They roam, untamed by any. However, some are more rare then others. Some withhold the power of certain elements for themselves. When those dragons meet a certain individual who has earned their respect, they share their powers with that person. The person acquires dragon slayer magic. An incredibly rare magic that allows them to posses incredible strength and eat the element their dragon is powerful in. They are also invulnerable to that element. But, one day, the dragons all vanished. That date was X777. The slayers would search for their dragons, some never even finding them. However, one did find his dragon. His name was Skorm and he was a young man on a journey for power. His dragon was Andlat, the dragon of the shadows. Skorm was surprised to find that Andlat attacked Skorm even though Andlat had been like a father to Skorm. Andlat was eventually slain and Skorm gained immeasurable power. He had become the Skorm, the Shadow Dragon. He left and never returned, killed in battle against the mages of Fairy Tail._

_But the question was still out there. Why did the dragons disappear? Where were they? Where were they hiding?_

**X800, cliffs of Dagin, the Northern Continent**

The caves were dug into the side of the rocky side of the cliff and there were hundreds of caves. Nobody had come to the caves since Skorm. Inside the caves though, there was a meeting happening. The caves all led to a single huge cavern in the earth. Hundreds of dragons stood in the cavern talking and shouting amongst themselves. One of the dragons was a deep red color and he seemed to be maintaining control among the dragons.

"Quiet! You fools!" he shouted at the group of dragons shouting.

"Shut yer yap Igneel! We have business to tend to!" one of the dragons snarled at him, icicles hanging off his wings.

"Keahahahaha!" laughed one of the dragons that seemed to be glowing a fiery orange.

"Shudap Vulcanus!" yelled a dragon that was missing and eye and had grey scales.

The dragon that was named Vulcanus seemed to take become angry and smashed his tail into the dragon that had yelled at him, sending him smashing into a wall.

"Learn your place Sturm!" Vulcanus snarled as he lay down on the floor of the cavern.

"Cheating scum!" shouted a dragon that had sparks coming off his body and was playing some sort of dice game with another dragon.

"Fair and square Voltdare." The dragon across from Voltdare said as he picked up the dice in his claw.

Igneel sighed and sat back in the cavern, feeling defeated. The dragons always fought at every meeting they had. Suddenly there was a flapping noise as another dragon entered the cavern. It was a golden brown dragon that had wings made of stone and piercing green eyes. The dragon scanned the crowd of dragons and let out a ferocious roar that silenced all the dragons. The dragon took a step forward that caused the room to shake.

"What is the meaning of this!" the dragon roared in a female voice.

None of the dragons spoke. She seemed to be in charge of the other dragons.

"If you all don't shut up right now! I will bring this cavern down on all of you!" she shouted at the other dragons.

All the dragons shifted and took their places around the huge cavern. The golden brown dragon shook her head and took her own place in the circle of dragons.

"I assume that you all remember what happened with Skorm?" asked the female dragon.

"We all remember Gaia! Now get on with it!" shouted Vulcanus from across the cavern.

Gaia glared at Vulcanus but continued.

"History may repeat itself. We all could be slain soon. An incredible amount of dragon slayers have banded together to search for their dragons. Among them is one of my own apprentices. Once they learn that we have become corrupted, their only choice will to be to kill all of us and take our powers for themselves." Gaia said, looking around the room.

The dragons shifted uncomfortably. Was she telling the truth? Suddenly one dragon spoke up. He was a dragon with a great beard and golden eyes. His body seemed to be flickering.

"Such a bold statement by a dragon so young. Are you sure of this?" asked the dragon.

Gaia nodded.

"I may be young but I am not a fool, Tempus." Gaia said calmly.

Tempus nodded and addressed the other dragons. His voice rang out clearly through the stone cavern.

"You have heard Gaia. Prepare yourselves!"

**Short prologue there. I will have the new chapter of Circle of War out today. This is an OC story so you can send in an OC.**

**Both the form for Dragon Slayers and Dragons**

**Name:**

**Age: (if you are a dragon, your age should be pretty high)**

**Magic:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Dragon: (don't fill this out if you are a dragon)**

**I think that is it. Anyways, send in OCs! PLEASE! Thanks, FF**


	2. The Volcano that Erupted

**It took a while to actually figure this chapter out. This story has one of the most difficult plots I have ever written. But we got 5 dragons/apprentices so we can do well with that. The main character of this story is: Bailey Vulcan. She took her last name from her dragon, Vulcanus, a hybrid dragon. There are 2 types of dragons. Pure dragons and hybrid dragons. **

**Hybrid dragons are the offspring of 2 dragons that have the elemental power. Pretty rare. Dragon eggs are abandoned by their parents at birth so the young dragon grows up with no idea who his parents are and the parents don't know who their child is. **

**Bailey is a mage at Sabertooth and she isn't like the average Sabertooth mage. This story takes 8 years after the uprising in Fiore. That's a different story though. Hope you enjoy this story!**

**Sabertooth, X800**

_It had been 8 years since the great rebellion. Since then, many guilds had sprung up from the ashes of such a terrible war. Sabertooth was among many of the guilds that had to prove themselves amongst the famous guilds of the world. It had been a long process but Sabertooth had worked their way to the top, fighting tooth and claw. Their victory to become the strongest guild in Fiore came during the last Grand Magic Fight Battle. The guild managed to defeat the strongest guild in Fiore at the time, Fairy Tail. Sabertooth's fame grew immensely after the victory and soon, they were rich. However, there was a person in the guild that didn't care about riches. She only wanted to find her father._

It was dark in the Sabertooth guild. The sun had long gone down but there was a flicker of light coming from inside the huge guild. At a desk sat a young woman with dark hair and seemed to be writing furiously. On closer observance, one would notice that she seemed to be in her mid twenties. Her dark brown eyes scanned paper after paper, her right hand would absent mindedly twirl her curly black hair. She wore a cream colored collar shirt underneath a green jacket that looked like it could have come from a school uniform. She wore a plaid skirt but it wasn't visible from the wooden desk she sat at. Her light tan seemed to glow from underneath the glow of the lantern that was lit.

"Dear, Natsu Dragneel. I must ask to meet you… No that doesn't sound right." The girl said as she crumpled up the paper and threw it into a garbage can filled with crumpled paper.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps came from the shadows that surrounded her desk. She looked up to see a big man who was wearing a fur jacket and grey boots. His gaze was stone cold and his black hair was cut short and he had a goatee forming.

"Still writing letters Bailey?" the man asked her as she nodded.

Bailey buried her hands in her arms. This was the 10th night in a row.

"I just cant write Max. Its impossible! Nothing I write on paper sounds right!" she wailed to him.

Max, or Maximilian, was the guild ace. It was his job to make sure everyone got home and for the 10th night in a row, he had found Bailey Vulcan sitting at this EXACT desk writing the EXACT same letter she wrote every night.

"You always seem to be writing to Natsu Dragneel. Why don't you try someone else. If you have anyone else to write to of course." Max said in a deep and rough voice.

Bailey folded her arms and looked at Max. His stone cold gaze seemed to give her inspiration.

"Fine. I will take your idea into consideration. But what happens when I have to write to Natsu?"

"You hope that you have built up enough courage to finish it." Max said as he nodded and turned to walk away.

Bailey just watched the huge man walk into the darkness. He really was an odd man.

'Concentrate Bailey! Do you want to find Vulcanus or not?' her inner voice shouted at her.

The thought of Vulcanus made her feel sick. Her father was a dragon and she was a dragon slayer. They had enjoyed a very good childhood but one day, he vanished. Bailey was left all alone to fend for herself until the Maximilian had found her and enlisted her in the guild for her safety… She felt tears coming to her eyes and she wiped them away.

"I-im not going to cry…I said I wouldn't!" she whispered to herself.

But the memories were too powerful to hold back and Bailey soon lost herself in the warm memories of childhood.

**Ash Town, X777**

"Child! Bring me fresh lava!" a deep and raspy voice bellowed from within a huge mountainside cave.

Bailey stopped playing with rocks and she looked at the huge dragon that sat behind her. His body was huge, filling the entire back of the cave and radiating a warm glow. His eyes were dark orange and his tail slapped against the floor impatiently. His body seemed to pulsate with an orange glow.

"What? I just brought you some a few hours ago!" she complained, standing up.

Bailey was only 5 years old at the time but she had still managed to scoop up the lava from the volcano that rose from the top of the cave they called home. The dragon laughed and it was the sound of stones being grated over and iron sword.

"A few hours is a few seconds to a dragon! My time is coming Bailey. Soon, you will be rid of this burden that you call Vulcanus." The dragon said as he yawned and showed his huge black teeth.

Bailey felt sad suddenly. Vulcanus, leaving? Never!

"Ok I will get you some more lava. Just don't leave me!" she cried as she ran from the cave towards the huge volcano at the top.

Bailey ran through the forest and climbed the gently sloping volcano and finally came to the place where she had last put the bucket that Vulcanus had made for her. It was made of glowing orange metal and it withstood the intense heat of the volcano. She grabbed the bucket and looked over the side of the volcano. It was bubbling and the lava was so close to the rim that she could easily scoop up the burning lava into the bucket. It boiled and hissed as Bailey hurried to run back to Vulcanus's cave. Suddenly a strong wind almost knocked her over. The forest seemed to shudder at the strong burst of wind. The trees shook and the deer and wildlife ran screaming from the forest. Bailey just looked confused as she ran to the cave and looked around the dark cave to find that Vulcanus was gone.

_**FHOOOSHHH!**_

An incredibly loud noise burst from outside and Bailey peered fearfully outside to see that the volcano she had just gotten lava from had erupted and boiling hot magma rushed down the slopes towards the city at the base of the mountain. She watched as the sea of boiling hot lava passed the cave harmlessly and went down into the city below. Bailey staggered back and buried her head into her knees. She cried and cried and cried. Vulcanus was gone.

…

Bailey woke with a start to see that she had fallen asleep at her desk. Her lantern had burned out a long time ago and she was surprised to see that all of her letters had been, finished? She turned them over and smiled when she saw the blocky handwriting. Maximilian must have finished them for her. She grabbed the letters and pushed through the busy guild to mail them. Would anyone answer her call?

**Fairy Tail**

"I have mail for Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Drake Hawke!" the mail man shouted from the entrance to the famous guild.

The letters were ripped from his hand by a pink haired man that quickly tore open all three letters and read them.

"Dear, Natsu Dragneel. I must ask you to meet me…"

**Ennersville**

"My lord, a letter for you." The mailman said as he handed the letter to Hikari Ryuusaga.

Hikari looked at the letter with curious eyes and opened it quickly.

"Dear Lord Hikari. I must ask you to meet me…"

**Dew Town**

"I am looking for Sora Ikari!" the mailman shouted through the busy crowds in Dew Town.

"That would be me!" shouted a girl as she took the letter from the mailman and opened it.

Her stormy grey eyes read the letter quickly.

"Dear Sora Ikari. I must ask you meet me…"

**Deep in the Ersu forest**

Ayako Hikaru stood next to a roaring waterfall. She was taking a break from the busy day and she was enjoying the scenery when suddenly a dove came down from the trees, a white envelope in its mouth.

"Whats this?" she asked as she took the envelope from the dove's mouth and opened it.

She scanned the letter quickly.

"Dear Ayako Hikaru. I must ask you to meet me…"

…

**There you go! I hope you guys liked that chapter! Also, I forgot to add something in the form. Please tell which guild your OC is from. Thanks! FF**


	3. Decisions

**Once again, this story proves to be the most difficult story to think of the next move for. I was pretty much figuring out the next chapter of this over the week. Finally got it down but I was extremely distracted with the stressful week coming up. **

**Going to New Orleans over the break so don't expect a post while I am there. Also, here is some interesting info I completely made up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am a thinker and I create theories and conspiracy things on my own and none of this is actually true in the world of Fairy Tail. But I wish it was. So here we go: the reason why some dragons are missing an eye is because those are the only vulnerable parts of a dragon besides the stomach. If a dragon loses an eye, the eye becomes a lacrima that can be sold for a very high price and whoever implants that lacrima in the body, gets the power of that dragon.**

**However, if you put the lacrima in your eye, you get the power of a dragon and the vision of a dragon as well. People who use the dragon lacrima become New Style Dragon Slayers and they are considered sibling slayers with the person who is the Old Style Dragon Slayer that was taught by the actual dragon.**

**A dragon can only lose 1 eye. **

**With that out of the way, lets go.**

**Cliffs of Dagin, Q'Rex**

Within the cold caves of the cliffs, the dragons were arguing once more. They seemed more organized with the intervention of Gaia but they were still incredibly noisy, loud and rude to each other. Even Igneel could not control the rowdy dragons as they fought amongst themselves.

"Humans must die!" shouted Voltdare from his place in the huge cavern.

"Agreed!" shouted Sturm, baring his sharp teeth.

The dragons had so far split themselves into 2 groups. Dragons that wanted to destroy the group of slayers and dragons who would prefer to wait and see what the humans would do once they reached the cliffs. The dragon that seemed to be leading the group of anti-human dragons was Voltdare, the dragon of lightning. He was missing an eye, and had an almost golden yellow body. His yellow wings were folded around his body and his electric blue eyes scanned the crowd of dragons. He stood now to address the council of dragons.

"Fellow dragons! We must decide now to destroy humanity or let it live! I for one, believe humans are wicked! This is proof!" Voltdare argued, pointing to his empty eye socket where his left eye used to be.

Most of the dragons roared in outrage. The missing eyes! Humanity was too cruel! To rob a dragon of one of his eyes was an offense punishable by death! Sturm shouted something else that made the dragons squirm with uneasiness.

"They don't call 'em dragon SLAYERS for nothin'!" he shouted to the other dragons in the cavern.

The sound of whispering dragons filled the stone walls and the dragons were busy making their alliances. Should they choose to let the slayers live or destroy them? Igneel grew impatient and thrust himself into the center of the cavern with Voltdare.

"Dragons! Listen to me! Did we not all at one point, have a human which we loved and respected and raised as our own children? Did we not teach them the ways of the dragon and help them survive in this cruel world?" Igneel argued to the dragons who were starting to side with Voltdare.

Several of the dragons nodded. Igneel's words made sense to them. Why kill a human that they had once loved and nurtured? Would that not be considered a waste of effort? Igneel seemed satisfied and took his place in the circle of dragons. For a while, none of the dragons spoke, letting the wind whistle through the cavern. Suddenly another dragon spoke up. It was Flumen, the dragon of the water. She was much smaller than the other dragons, being one of the youngest dragons. Her sky blue body was small and her dark blue eyes shifted around the cavern. Her voice was strong despite her timid appearance.

"Would it not make sense to simply avoid the slayers? Yes, we have put effort into raising them and they could turn out to be hostile but would it not fit both interests to simply move to a new location? Do these slayers even know of our location at all?" Flumen asked, looking around the circle of dragons.

Tempus, the dragon of time stepped forward to answer this question. He shot a look towards Vulcanus as he turned towards Flumen.

"The dragons do know where we are thanks to Vulcanus. He had recently sent his slayer a message through the eruption of the volcano in Ash Town. I suspect they are already on their way." Tempus said as all the other dragons shot disapproving glances at Vulcanus.

Flumen nodded and rejoined the circle and it was soon Tempus's time to speak. He cleared his throat before addressing the other dragons.

"So the time has come. Choose your side now dragons or forever live in regret! Will you flee, stay or kill? Decide now!" Tempus shouted to the dragons as they immediately made their final decisions and joined their respective groups.

Several dragons joined Voltdare and Sturm to kill the slayers. Many dragons voted to flee and only a handful decided to stay and await the slayers. A few of the dragons didn't even join a side, including Dracis, the ice dragon and Gaia the earth dragon. They were the few who would be neutral in this struggle. Tempus decided to join the side that would await the slayers. The remaining dragons, fled the cave, never to return. The dragons who were going to kill the slayers flew off in search of the slayers, already knowing where to look for Tempus had told them where.

Tempus watched as the hostile dragons flew away.

"It seems that everyone's slayers will be in danger. Have I made the right decision to stay here, Igneel, Metallicana, Grandine, Gaia, Dracis and Vulcanus?" Tempus asked cryptically as he went to sleep in his cavern.

The remaining dragons said nothing. They were also thinking. Had they made the right choice?

**Ash Town**

Ash Town was not a very big town. It had a train station, open roads but no city gates. It stood in the shadow of a huge volcano. There were a few stores and houses but not nearly as many near Saber Tooth. Bailey was sitting inside a tavern called "Slackman's Bar". She sat at one of the front tables, waiting for the people she sent letters to. Would any of them come? Why would they? A mysterious letter sent by someone they didn't even know who claimed she knew where the dragons were?

Bailey sighed and considered ordering a drink so she would have something to drink when a fancy looking carriage pulled in front of the tavern and a man with chestnut hair, a kind looking face and wearing the clothes of a noble came out of the carriage and entered the tavern. He was holding a white envelope. Perhaps! The legendary Hikari Ryuusaga! He spoke with a confident voice as he scanned the bar.

"I am looking for someone named Bailey Vulcan." He said as all the men in the bar shook their heads.

He saw that Bailey was staring at her and smiled.

"Bailey Vulcan I presume?"

**Finally! Sort of a filler but all your OCs will appear soon, I PROMISE! Thanks and don't forget to review! FF**


	4. Ashes and fire

**Once again I am bored. I am actually pleasantly surprised by the new Fairy Tail chapter. Flare vs Lucy seems like it will be an awesome battle and I am just anxiously waiting for the new chapter! Oh yeah and we even have a 4 day weekend this week :DDDDD**

**Finally. About time. And a lot of you may be wondering why exactly this chapter took forever to get out and why this story was put on hiatus, well you can blame writers block. This chapter wont be too long.**

**I also got a few more reviews and more viewers so I decided to make this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. **

_And so the group of dragons who decided that humanity was too greedy and evil to be trusted, set out to search for the group of slayers that would be looking for them. Voltdare was a clever and brutal dragon and there was no doubt he could annihilate any dragon slayer he came across. Unfortunately for out heroes, the dragons already knew where to go. Ash Town was their destination and they would tear the town completely apart._

**Ash Town**

"Bailey Vulcan, I presume?" the man with the brown hair said as he looked at the young woman sitting in the bar, twirling her hair.

Bailey just looked at the man and then realized who he was. Hikari Ryuusaga! The light dragon slayer! Bailey immediately stood up and bowed.

"Lord Ryuusaga! It is an honor to meet you!" she said, happy that someone had arrived to go with her on the journey to find the dragons.

"Just call me Hikari. I really dont like it when people call me by my title." The light dragon slayer said as the two walked out of the bar and into the city.

There was a train arriving at the train station and people were getting off. Bailey and Hikari didnt pay much attention to the passengers as they got off but then a few of them walked right up to Hikari and Bailey and...introduced themsevles?

"I'm looking for Bailey Vulcan. I'm Drake Hawk by the way." the boy with the long wild black hair.

There was a girl standing right next to him and she introduced herself as well.

"My name is Sora Ikari. I was given a letter telling me to come here. Are you Bailey Vulcan?" the girl said, her stormy grey eyes looking at Bailey.

Bailey slowly nodded and Hikari chuckled at her shyness all of a sudden. The boy who had introduced himself as Drake had shoulder length wild black hair, dark blue eyes, sharpen teeth and nails to make them look like fangs and claws, a lean built, and wears black muscle shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves and black combat boots, with a black and gold vest and finally a wolf fang necklace. The girl, Sora, was 5'10" with storm grey eyes, lightly tanned and black hair a single streak that hangs in front of her left eye, slightly covering it. she wears a storm grey v-neck tank top with a black leather jacket and electric blue jean shorts. she has 2 rings with green lightning bolts on them (one on each middle finger) and black shoes with lightning designs on them.

Hikari looked at the two with interest. Could they be dragon slayers as well?

"Are you both dragon slayers?" the noble asked.

The two nodded their heads and each dug out a letter from their pockets. Bailey looked at the letters with interest and then realized what had happened. Maximilian had sent out more than the letters Bailey had originally planned to send! But Bailey smiled. That meant more people to travel with!

"Well then you are welcome to join us!" she said cheerfully.

**A few minutes later...**

The group of four made their way the mountain that cast a shadow over Ash Town and they were walking through a forest. Bailey had recently discovered a clue as to where Vulcanus may have gone and the cave where she had long ago lived with Vulcanus may be the key.

"Just a bit farther now..." Bailey said as the group went over a group of hardened volcanic lava.

Drake surveyed the scene and Sora was looking up at the clouds. Hikari seemed to be interested in all the hardened lava around them.

"Whoa...we are pretty far from the town." Drake said.

"Not really. It just looks that way." Bailey explained as she looked over several knocked down trees, trying to look for the ancient cave.

"So much volcanic rock here. You lived here with Vulcanus? I heard this volcano erupted the day the dragons disappeared." Hikari said as he looked around, listening to the birds singing in the trees and taking in the whole scene.

Bailey nodded and touched some of the hardened lava. It brought back sad memories...

"Yeah. I lived here with him. He caused the volcano to erupt so I couldnt chase after him when he left. I didnt even see him leave..." Bailey said sadly as they group went silently up the mountain.

At last, after jumping over hardened lava and wandering through pathways made of trees, the entrance way to the cave was found. It was mostly untouched and looked exactly the way it had when Bailey had left. The group entered and Bailey quickly lit a fire from the bundles of dried out sticks that were tossed everywhere. The fires illuminated the huge cave to show a large area of cracked stone as if something huge had smashed into it. But that wasnt what made the mages gasp.

It was in the shape of a huge footprint and Bailey was certain it had not been there before.

"T...thats impossible...that means Vulcanus...he was here!" Bailey said happily as possibilities flooded into her mind.

But Sora was looking at the footprint with interest. It pointed towards the entrance to the cave.

"He must be wanting us to follow...the footprint, it leads to the outside of the cave!" she said as everyone nodded and headed towards the exit of the cave so they could find the next huge footprint.

But they stopped when they heard the shouts and the screams from down the mountain. The smell of the air had changed as well, it was more difficult to breath and Bailey looked down in horror at the town below the mountain.

It was in flames and in the middle of the town as a huge dragon. Golden body, sending blue electricity smashing into the bars, houses and train station. Everyone stared at the dragon in horror.

"What in the world..." Drake said in disbelief as Ash Town was completely torn apart by the rampaging dragon.

"A dragon! But how! The only known dragon sighting was..." Sora said.

And then their hearts froze as the electric blue eye of the dragon turned towards them, looking at them dead center. The dragon let out a growl that seemed like a dark chuckle.

"Found you."

**Thar we go. I apologize if your OC didnt appear in this chapter but they WILL appear soon. I wanted a group of 4 I could work with and I randomly chose those 2 to join Bailey and Hikari. Fairy Tail will be joining them soon as well! Thanks and please review! FF**


	5. Moving forwards

**The next chapter of dragon myth! I can see this being a very exciting chapter. And I actually devised a way to end this story! Expect Fairy Tail to show up this chapter and a few more OCs will be entering as well. Voltdare vs Bailey, Drake, Hikari and Sora**

**Enjoy!**

The dragon let out a blast of electricity that scorched the grass and it took off, the dust kicking up from its powerful wings. Voltdare moved quickly, blasting forward with his powerful legs and he headed straight towards the group of dragon slayers.

"Take cover!" Bailey shouted as the dragon slayers dove their separate ways to avoid the dragon as it landed, shaking the earth.

The huge dragon let out a cackling laugh as he looked over at Bailey who had dove to the ground. The dragon's eyes observed the area carefully and electricity sparked from his razor sharp teeth.

"So! You are Vulcanus's brat! I will enjoy turning you into a firework!" Voltdare laughed cruelly as he opened his mouth and tendrils of electricity came snaking out.

But before the dragon had a chance to kill Bailey, a blast of light came smashing into the dragon's head, making the dragon roar in pain and snap its head around. The dragon's hateful eye focused on Hikari, standing there defiant and ready to take any attack Voltdare sent at him.

"Hmm…you are a strange one…" Voltdare said as blue electricity blasted from its mouth towards Hikari.

The nobleman dodged, the electricity blasting apart the tree behind that was behind him. By then, all the slayers had arranged themselves in a square around Voltdare. The dragon realized it was surrounded but it laughed carelessly.

"You thin surrounding me and blasting me with your pathetic power will be enough? Well then! Attack and see!" Voltdare challeneged.

The four slayers nodded to each other and each of them started to gather their respective element towards their mouth. Voltdare was interested in Sora as she gathered a restless mass of grey clouds.

"Light Dragon's Roar!" Hikari shouted as his light smashed towards Voltdare.

"Storm Dragon's Roar!" Sora shouted as dark clouds surrounded Voltdare and lightning began to strike him.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Drake shouted as huge, jagged icicles flew towards Voltdare.

"Earth Dragon's Roar!*" Bailey shouted the ground erupted and the pieces of stone flew towards Voltdare.

The four attacks hit at once, creating an explosion that sent everyone flying back onto the ground. Smoke filled the area and nobody could see for a little while. Electricity crackled as everyone peered through the smoke. A single electric blue eye shone in the smoke and the slayers were shocked. Voltdare was fine!

"Hhahahaha. I must admit, your power is impressive and that may have finished me if you help my specific element. However, none of you are lightning slayers and it will take much more than that to finish me off!" Voltdare shouted as he sent four blasts of electricity shooting towards the four slayers.

The blasts hit and there was a small explosion as everyone was sent flying back, the electricity hitting them. Bailey fell back onto the ground, arm smoking from the electricity and her senses were barely functioning. She couldn't feel anything and just felt numb as she watched everyone else fly back and Voltdare watching them.

'Is he just toying with us?' Bailey thought.

A blast of magic hit Voltdare and the dragon wasted no time sending lightning shooting towards Hikari who had attacked him. The noble screamed in pain and was sent flying back into a tree. Drake had tried to send another huge icicle at Voltdare but the dragon had easily crushed it and smashed its tail into Drake, sending him flying into the ground once more. Suddenly Bailey saw the cave and an idea started to form in her head. Maybe…they could trap Voltdare in the cave? It would slow him down for sure…

Bailey looked where Sora had fallen and saw that she was already up trying to fight the dragon with Hikari and Drake. Bailey slowly stood, gritting her teeth and she ran towards Voltdare who was standing in front of the cave, fighting with the other three slayers.

"I am not weak! I am the daughter of Vulcanus!" she shouted as she dodged underneath Voltdare's spikey tail and slid across the ground and into the dark cave.

She slowly stood, glaring at the dragon. And then she started to shout at the dragon, taking the biggest risk of her life.

"You are a coward Voltdare! Using your magic against humans! Come and fight me with nothing but your claws and fangs!" Bailey shouted, feeling her entire body shake with fear.

The dragon laughed a terrible laugh and it took a step forward. The dragon's entire body shook with anticipation as it looked at Bailey, standing in the dark cave. The other slayers were yelling for her to get out of the cave.

"Oh a bold one aren't you! Vulcanus always was the boldest dragon! Very well you pathetic girl! I will tear you apart with my fangs and claws just as you wished!" Voltdare shouted in vile glee, his pride overtaking his ancient and wise mind.

The dragon shot forward, claws and fangs extended. Bailey let out a scream as she dived to the side of the cave and scrambled to her feet as she rushed out of the cave. Voltdare had fight the ground and slid forward into the end of the cave. Bailey shouted to the other slayers to join her in trapping Voltdare.

"Help me bring down the cave on Voltdare! Hurry!" she shouted as she hit the entrance of the cave with her magic.

The other slayers quickly joined in, shaking the cave's entrance with their magic. There was a roar from the cave and wind started to blast from the cave and everyone started to sweat. They had to be faster! They increased their magical output and fear struck the group as they saw Voltdare start to emerge from the cave.

But then the cave collapsed. Not only the entrance but then entire cave as well. The huge and ancient rocks fell from the ceiling and smashed into Voltdare's body as he tried to exit the cave and the entire cave entrance caved in, sealing the dragon behind the huge boulders. The slayers sighed and they collapsed back on the ground, exhausted by their little fight.

"We should keep going. I don't think that will hold the dragon much longer." Hikari said as the other slayers nodded and they stood. Even in their best hopes, the cave had only slowed Voltdare down.

…

The group of four continued on, walking the steep paths up the volcanic mountain and down the other side heading towards the city of Gaban. The city was not very big, mostly a rest stop between major cities and the group was heading towards the exit when they were approached by a girl that was average height, very pale skin, dark brown hair with black streaks through it that go down a little past her shoulders, eyes are gold-ish brown. She has a pretty face, but is not thoroughly attractive. She wore the colors white and light blue. She also wore a white long sleeve shirt with light blue decals and light jeans with white flats. She seemed lost.

"Ah hello! I just wanted to ask for directions to Ash Town!" she explained.

Bailey and the group looked surprised. Ash Town? Was she…a dragon slayer?

"Are you a dragon slayer perhaps?" Drake asked.

The girl nodded. Bailey felt her heart lift. Another person to join their adventure!

"I am Dreavy Sianious! The Illusion Drgon Slayer!" she said cheerfully.

…

"What the hell happened here…"

The group of three had arrived in Ash Town to see the entire town abandoned and burnt out.

"Natsu…I think something really bad did this…" small girl travelling with them said.

The fire dragon slayer nodded and looked around. Natsu was travelling with Gajeel and Wendy and they did not expect something like this. Gajeel looked around, surveying the destruction. Only one thing could destroy things at this scale.

"It was a dragon Natsu. We're close." Gajeel said roughly.

Natsu clenched his fist. His anger was growing by the second.

"Yeah. And when we find this dragon, Im going to give it a piece of my mind!"

**And there we go. It seems that whenever I copy and paste something, from I get some weird green highlighting around my words. Its really annoying but I don't know if it will show up on the actual story. Hopefully it doesn't. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review! FF**


	6. Dragon Doubt

**Busy day last night. I had a concert last night and the parade this morning so I am pretty much destroyed. I cant say that I have been getting much inspiration for chapters. Personally, I would start the Saber Tooth fic today if you people want me to. It seems like a good idea and could be something like Goliath.**

**But anyways, here we are with the next chapter of Dragon Myth. There will be (maybe) a chapter for Of Body and Mind and my original story as well. Enjoy.**

_Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy walked around the burnt down city, trying to find anyone that had seen what had happened. There was no doubt that something had destroyed the city. Gajeel said that it was a dragon and Wendy and Natsu did not doubt it but they needed to know for sure. _

Natsu stepped over a smoking wreckage of a post office and he sniffed the air, trying to pick up a scent of some sort. The sickly sweet smoke swirled around him and Natsu waved it away, growling when he didn't smell anything besides smoke. Wendy and Gajeel were doing the same, trying to find people. Suddenly Gajeel looked down at the ground and the Iron Dragon Slayer pushed off a piece of burnt wood and helped a man stand.

Wendy and Natsu came running over as Gajeel dusted the man off. He was blackened with soot that clung to every piece of clothing making everything be wore gray and black. Even the man's face was covered. The man started to cough and the group of dragon slayers had to wait for the man to stop.

"W…who are y..you?" the man asked, obviously confused and perhaps having no memory left of the incident.

"Fairy Tail mages. If you don't mind, we need to ask some questions." Gajeel said roughly as Wendy shot him a look.

The man coughed again and he looked around the destroyed town and he sighed. He sat down on a piece of twisted steel and he looked up at the three dragon slayers.

"I suppose you want to know what happened here…" he said quietly as Wendy and Natsu nodded while Gajeel just looked at the man.

The man nodded slowly and he took another look around him. Everything had been perfect before the attack. The people were happy and business was good until this happened! Wendy and Natsu waited patiently and Gajeel folded his arms, all three waiting for the man to speak. Finally, he explained what had happened.

"It was just an ordinary day. Nothing was wrong, just some visitors in the city. I was walking through the town after buying some supplies for the bakery. I was about to go inside when I heard this…_roar._" The man said, his eyes becoming wide. "My god it was horrible! It sounded like steel being scrapped against stone and everyone ducked for cover! But the thing wouldn't stop! I could have sworn that it looked like a dragon."

The three dragon slayers looked at each other, looks coming onto their faces and Gajeel giving the others an "I told you so" look. Natsu turned to the man, wanting to know what the dragon looked like and praying that it was not Igneel.

"The dragon…what did it look like?" Natsu asked, hoping the man would say anything but describe Igneel.

The man trembled as he answered Natsu's question. Gajeel turned to look at the destruction and Wendy was observing the volcano that towered over the city. .

"Scales like gold, electric blue eyes and sparking fangs that an tear through a house. It was terrible and electricity seemed to leap from its mouth whenever it opened and the fires started, burning everything to the ground. But then, the dragon turned to the volcano and it blasted up there, knocking over the remaining houses. That is all I know." The man said as the three slayers nodded.

"Get yourself someplace safe please. We don't want anyone to get hurt." Wendy said kindly as the man stood and quickly left the town.

Natsu turned back to look at the city, taking in how much destruction had been caused. A single dragon had caused it. But the man's description of the dragon had to do with electricity. Had it been Laxus' dragon? He turned to Gajeel and Wendy.

"The dragon who did this…do you think it was Laxus' dragon?" Natsu asked as Wendy nodded her head.

"No doubt about it. I would be willing to bet money on it. But the volcano, something is funny about it…" Gajeel grunted as he looked up at the volcano.

The three slayers looked up at it when suddenly there was an explosion as the side of the volcano burst open. Out stepped a large beast that had scales of gold. It flapped its gigantic wings and electricity seemed to arc through the sky as it roared and flew off in the opposite direction. It did not even look at the group from Fairy Tail.

"Chase that dragon!" Gajeel shouted as the group ran after the roaring dragon.

The terrible beast had shown itself. It had caused destruction on a massive scale and Fairy Tail would punish it when they caught it.

**Dragon Sanctum**

Gaia was asleep but Igneel and the other dragons were awake, watching the howling snow pass by from the holes in the cliffs. The dragons awaited their slayers, hoping that Voltdare and his gang of dragons had not yet found them.

"Perhaps it was wise to flee or hunt the slayers." Tempus said as he watched the snow howl.

Igneel turned to him. The dragon frowned. Tempus had always been the wisest dragon but Igneel could never understand what went through the old dragon's mind.

"How can you say that! We all had apprentices that we knew and loved. We will always stay beside our apprentices!" Igneel said angrily.

Tempus snorted. The dragon laid his head on the stone floor and he looked at Igneel, knowing that many of the other dragons felt the same way as Igneel.

"Yes we loved them. But did they love _us_? When we were called back, we left our apprentices to fend for themselves. We abandoned them. It would be natural for hate to grow. I left my apprentice, who was devoured by wolves because he was not yet ready to survive by himself. Do you understand why this is so heavy on my soul?" Tempus asked as Igneel looked away.

Metallicana looked at Tempus with pity and contempt. The iron scaled dragon always seemed to think that he was the oldest and wisest.

"Your apprentice was too weak Tempus. In the world, it is only the strong that survive." Metallicana said as Tempus looked at him with both eyes half closed.

Igneel growled at him but Tempus ignored him. He was used to Metallicana's confrontational personality.

"We certainly thought our apprentices loved us but look what happened with Sting and Rogue. They never loved their dragons. So they killed us. They realized what monsters we were becoming and quickly put them out of their misery." Tempus explained, his voice low.

There was a cackle and Vulcanus turned his head to look at Tempus. He did not like to hear the story of Sting and Rogue.

"Bah! Fools! Both of them! They only wanted to become stronger Tempus! They didn't need put their parents out of misery! They are greedy and power hungry!" Vulcanus shouted at Tempus.

Tempus was about to respond when suddenly an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"So why did you not join them Tempus? If you feel this way, you might as well join Voltdare or Flumen."

The other dragons looked around the cave, trying to find the source of the voice. They had never heard this voice before! Tempus chuckled as he turned his eyes to the snow once again.

"Ah, Lighnara, you have awoken from your sleep. It was been long since you have spoken. I stay here because I have to foolish hope that the slayers only wish to be united with their dragons. I no longer have an apprentice but that is my foolish hope." Tempus sighed.

Lighnara was sort of a legend among dragons. She was the Dragon of Light and she had spent most of her years as a lacrima. One day, she was found by a young boy who absorbed most of her power. Unable to return to dragon form, she spent the rest of her days as a small lacrima, communicating telepathically with the dragons only occasionally.

"Then you must wait Tempus. After all, you are the dragon of time." Lighnara said, the other dragons agreeing.

"…yes. I must wait. Perhaps they truly are wishing to be reunited with us." Tempus said as he turned to walk away from the cave entrance.

**This chapter focused on the dragons and Fairy Tail more than Bailey. Someone also asked if Sting and Rogue would be in the story but the answer is no. Sting and Rogue would have been added in the story if Mashima had never revealed the fact that they killed their dragons. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. FF**


	7. Noises in the Forest

**Hm, I am sick. Well that sucks. Also, Fanfiction seems to be going under some problems lately. The notifications aren't showing up so I have no idea what is going on. I might have carbon copying disabled but we shall see about that. **

**Today is Monday, three hours behind from where I would be if it were a normal week. And somehow, it is somewhat cold in California. Well that sucks too. Like I said above, I am sick. Don't expect the chapter to be anything good. Also, original story chapters will slow down. I have something planned and I don't want to rush it. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of Dragon Myth. Enjoy.**

_The Fairy Tail dragon slayers had left Ash Town, angry and questions storming around them. The dragon the group had seen was no doubt vicious and would have no problem burning more villages down. But meanwhile, Bailey's group had met a new possible member of their group. Her name was Dreavy Sianious and she was the illusion dragon slayer. Of course, Bailey was overjoyed. The more the merrier, right?_

_But there was still something wrong. Voltdare had escaped from the volcano and was no doubt chasing after the group. And there were many other dragons to fight off along the way. Who would they meet next?_

"So…what was this business about Ash Town again?" Dreavy asked as the group stood near the exit gates at Gaban.

Bailey looked grim as everyone cast glances at each other. It was an event everyone wanted to forget. They had not expected Voltdare to completely destroy the town and it had planted fear within the dragon slayers. Nobody wanted to think about what would happen if Voltdare found them again. Drake decided to tell Dreavy though. She deserved to know just how risky this journey was.

"We…we met a dragon in Ash Town. It wasn't exactly friendly and we had to run for our lives in order to avoid getting fried. There's nothing left at Ash Town," Drake laughed sadly. "It's just ashes now…"

Dreavy's face fell. Bailey tried to lighten the mood by putting her hand on Dreavy's shoulder. She smiled at the illusion dragon slayer.

"Don't worry about it! We'll make sure the dragon gets punished!" Bailey beamed as Dreavy smiled again, everyone starting to feel just a little bit better.

Dreavy looked around the city, taking in the scene of only a few people walking through the streets and how peaceful the town looked. Then, she imagined it on fire, the buildings collapsing as a dragon landed on top of the ashes and roaring. She shuddered at the thought and looked at the group of four she had just met.

"Could I join you? I was trying to go to Ash Town but I guess I can't now." Dreavy said as everyone in the group nodded.

"Sure, why not? Our mission was to gather dragon slayers right?" Sora said as everyone nodded.

Suddenly Hikari heard something. The noble turned to look at the clear skies and his eyes narrowed. Had he heard a roar? He didn't want to risk it. He turned to the group he was travelling with and he had a concerned look on his face.

"I would suggest heading out now. I thought I heard something and I don't want to risk it being Voltdare." Hikari said as everyone nodded and quickly headed out of the town, hoping that Voltdare had not yet found them.

But as Hikari walked down the dirt path with his companions, leaving Gaban behind, he could have sworn he heard the roar once again….

**Somewhere in the sky….**

"Rahhhhh!" shouted Sturm as the grey colored dragon soared high above the skies, searching for anything that might be a tasty meal.

The dragon was travelling high in the sky, high enough that he could not be detected by anything other than another dragon and Sturm was enjoying every moment he had in the sky. It had been a long time since he had been able to stretch his wings and to fly.

"About time I got outside!" Sturm laughed as the wind whipped across the dragon's grey scales and the dragon's single eye travelled across the vast lands before him.

Wherever the storm dragon went, a massive thunderstorm erupted underneath him and sent rain showering over the land. The dragon was about to swoop down and eat a few horses he had spotted when suddenly another dragon emerged from the clouds, snarling. It was Voltdare. The lightning dragon flew next to Sturm, the dragon obviously upset by whatever had happened to him.

"Sturm! What in the world are you doing!" Voltdare shouted at the storm dragon.

Sturm snarled and looked at Voltdare, annoyed. Voltdare was always one of the snappiest dragons.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am searching!" snarled Sturm.

Voltdare growled and he turned his attention to something else. Those damn dragon slayers! They had tricked him!

"I had found those brats but they tricked me at Ash Town! I think your brat is with them!" Voltdare said as the two dragons flew together.

Sturm looked interested at that. His kid was there? He hadn't seen her in a few years and Sturm wondered how she had survived. But Sturm kept a neutral face.

"Eh? My kid? What would my kid be doing with a delinquent bunch of slayers?" Sturm asked, Voltdare much too angry at himself to catch onto Sturm's question.

"Yes, anyways, I traced their scent up to Gaban. But then it disappears…try finding them with your keen eyes Sturm! I shall call in the other dragons!" Voltdare shouted as the lightning dragon disappeared in a golden flash.

Sturm was left alone, flying quickly through the clouds and Sturm scanned the area underneath him, a dense forest. His eye searched the forest for the slayers but he found nothing. However, he did find someone living in the forest. It was a girl and she was holding an axe, chopping wood. Sturm shook his head, unsatisfied with his search and decided to land on the rocky cliff he spotted not too far from the forest.

The dragon swooped down from the clouds and landed smoothly on the light brown cliff and laid his head against the rocks, taking in the warmth. The dragon closed his on eye and quickly dozed off to sleep.

**In the forest…**

They had made progress since they left Gaban. A dragon chasing after you was a great motivator. The group had made it halfway through the forest when suddenly Bailey heard a noise.

_Thunk_

Bailey stopped to look around the forest slowly and the other dragon slayers looked at her.

"Something wrong?" asked Sora as Bailey held up her hand for silence.

_Thunk_

The other dragon slayers had heard the second noise and they all looked around silently. They were surrounded by trees and bushes, nothing too out of the ordinary.

_Thunk_

Bailey's head snapped towards the left side of the path. There were a patch of bushes blocking part of the view and she slowly walked towards it, trying not to make a sound. She knelt at the bushes and the rest of her companions followed, they too wanting to know what was making the noise. Bailey slowly parted the bushes to see…someone chopping wood.

Everyone sighed and they were about to turn away when suddenly there was a snap as someone broke a branch and the person chopping the wood snapped to look where the sound had come from. It was a girl holding the axe, and she looked angry. Oh crap.

**There you go. Being sick sucks but I made this chapter happen. Anyways, if you missed anything from the last few days feel free to read it and check out the new story and stuff. Anyways, see you all later! FF**


	8. The Storm Approaches

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. Inspiration for anything was pretty much at the end of March. I also uploaded a new lazy project called "Rise of the Phantom Lord". A lazy project is any story that tells the tale of any of the following mages: Malice, Hudson, Hyde, and Nithin. Rise of the Phantom Lord is all about Fairy Tail's journey to defeat Phantom Lord once again. Nithin is the dominant main OC character.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter!**

_Thunk_

The group froze, afraid to move. Hikari eventually built up enough courage to move his head towards the tree next to them to see the axe embedded inside the thick brown trunk. The girl that had been chopping wood gave an angry growl, showing her canine teeth as she held the axe easily, swinging it like it was a piece of string.

Sora was the one to point out her teeth. She literally pointed through the bush and gasped out loud.

"Her canine teeth! She's a dragon slayer!" shouted Sora as Bailey quickly jumped to quiet the storm dragon slayer.

But it was too late.

The girl let out a roar of anger as she ran towards the group hidden by a thick bush, axe above her head. The group tried to move back, but she was much too fast, the axe swinging down onto the thick bushes, completely cutting them in half.

The awkward moment that ensued with the group staring at the girl with the axe in her hand made Bailey sick. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be too angry anymore, her face one of complete surprise.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry!" she cried out as everyone let out a nervous life, glancing down at the axe she was holding.

She was definitely not someone who would forgive her enemies easily….

…

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were trying to sneak up on me. I just don't trust people very easily."

After everyone had recovered from their shock of being attacked, the girl had introduced herself as Aya. She was pale, medium height and had her black hair cut in a choppy bob. Everyone sat around the tree stump where she had been chopping wood and she was apologizing to everyone once again, although she seemed very edgy.

"Are you a dragon slayer by any chance?"

Hikari's question stopped Aya in her tracks. She slowly narrowed her eyes, standing up. Everyone suddenly grew tense. Had Hikari said something wrong? Hikari had also stood by then. She didn't reply, but the noble kept going.

"Back when you threw the axe at us, it wasn't an actual axe was it? It was just sharp stones in the _shape _of an axe. A normal creation mage would not have been able to create something so quickly, and even if you are a dragon slayer, your reflexes are incredible," Hikari said as he listed some of the evidences that made Aya a dragon slayer, "Also, your canines are unnaturally sharp. If you noticed, everyone here has a trait just like that. You're a dragon slayer, no doubt about it. But something still bugs me, what are you hiding?"

Everyone sat quietly, looking up at the two individuals who were looking at each other. Aya was tense, her muscles tight and her eyes narrowed. Hikari was staring back at her, keeping a hard face. He was ready to strike back if Aya decided to attack. The air was tense and everyone thought they were on the verge of a fight when Aya sighed and sat back down on the tree stump. She sort of shivered as she looked at everyone. She seemed defeated.

"Alright, I'll admit that I'm hiding something," she said with a sad look on her face. "I was startled when you guys snuck up on me because, I've been chased all my life by my parent."

This was certainly a shocker.

A dragon slayer's parents could only be dragon.

Bailey was the first to recover from the initial shock, her mouth wide open from what she had just heard.

"Your…your dragon chased you? Why? I thought our dragons loved us!" she said, getting a sad nod from Aya.

The blacked haired dragon slayer looked down at the stump and moved her hands over the ancient rings of the tree that had once been standing here. It did feel good to tell her story, but she felt like she was giving too much away.

"My dragon, Gaia, started to act strange. In the night, she would…," Aya's voice broke as she got to the middle of the sentence, "She would say strange things, growl, and then suddenly take off. I wouldn't see her again until the next and she would be completely fine by then! I couldn't explain it and I got scared, so I ran away. It didn't take Gaia long to find me, chasing me throughout my entire life until she gave up one day. From that day on, I haven't trusted anyone."

Everyone was quiet as Aya finished her story. The group of dragon slayers didn't even realize that such a side existed in dragons. Had it always been this way? Bailey could not remember if Vulcanus had ever done such things. Suddenly Dreavy stood up, a smile on her face.

"Then that's just the more reason to join us then! When we finally meet our dragons, we can ask them why they left us! Come on! It'll be fun!" she smiled as Aya gave a slight smile and a nod.

The group was smiling and laughing as they all stood up and the mood almost instantly lightened. However that was broken by the shout that pierced the good mood that had just been created.

"_Igneeel!"_

…

"Igneeeelllll! Where are you!" Natsu shouted as Gajeel and Wendy covered their ears.

The iron dragon slayer growled at Natsu, obviously irritated by the incredibly loud noises coming out of Natsu's mouth.

"Shouting like that won't get Igneel to show himself! Be quiet!" Gajeel growled as they group of Fairy Tail dragon slayers moved through the forest path, looking from side to side.

They had left the last town behind, finding nothing. Most of the people in the town didn't even know that a dragon had attacked Ash Town. Wendy looked around the forest, slightly worried. Just hwere had this dragon gone? The group continued to move when Gajeel suddenly stopped. He sniffed the air and snarled.

"Good job, Salamander. Something is coming!"

…

"Igneeeelll!"

The loud shout stirred Sturm from his slumber. The grey scaled dragon opened its eyes and looked around, trying to pinpoint where the shout had come from. He was also quite interested in who had shouted the name 'Igneel'. Perhap's his child? Sturm scanned the horizon and then snorted as he stood up and stretched his great scaly body. His sense of hearing was very magnified and he growled as he pinpointed the location of the shout. With a surge of wind, the storm dragon lifted himself into the air, swooping off the ledge he had been sleeping on and flying towards the sound.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

**Yeah, sorry this took so long. I was having a very busy week and I couldn't find any time to update anything. My inspiration to do any writing was pretty much killed off after Spring Break thanks to tests and quizzes every other day. This chapter probably didn't turn out too great thanks to that. Anyways, I hope you liked it. FF**


	9. The Gloves Come Off

**Rather strange day. I really don't know what I should be doing right now but I thought I would update. Now that "Of Body and Mind" is finished, I really don't know what I should be doing next besides finishing all the side projects I have. I currently have 3 or 4 side projects going on so I won't be uploading any new stories unless they are one-shots until all side projects have been completed. **

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was really busy with other stuff and I just wanted to say right now that updates will be irregular from here on out because I don't have the time that I used to. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

Natsu glared at Gajeel as the iron dragon slayer told him to be quiet. Wendy was standing next to the fire dragon slayer as he responded to Gajeel's order.

"What are you talking about? We are _supposed _to be loud! How are we supposed to find Igneel if we stay quiet?" asked Natsu as Gajeel shook his head.

Natsu was such an idiot.

"Look, I know you like being loud, but for the sake of everyone else, just stay quiet! All you do is yell and yelling has gotten us nowhere so just shut it!" Gajeel retorted as Natsu glared at him.

The fire dragon slayer was about to shout something at Gajeel when Wendy pointed and screamed as a shadow loomed over the group of three.

"**Dragon!**"

Natsu and Gajeel instantly looked up at the sky, their eyes widening as they saw the huge reptile like creature make a circle over them and let out a coughing sort of laugh. The wind blew through the trees as the dragon made another pass over them, the skies turning grey as it did. The Fairy Tail dragon slayers were frozen in place, amazed by the sight of a dragon so quickly after their last encounter. The dragon suddenly dipped downwards, heading straight for the group! Gajeel let out a shout that was drowned out by the wind as the dragon slammed its body into the ground as everyone dove out of the way, the crash sending dirt flying as the dragon slayers slammed their bodies against the ground.

Natsu and Gajeel slammed across the ground, kicking up a storm of dust as they skid across the dirt path. Wendy dove behind a group of trees that splintered and shook violently as the dragon reared its head and snorted. The dragon was huge, not as big as Voltdare, but big enough that it could easily snap trees in half with just a single claw. The dragon's stormy eyes shifted from side to side, keeping an eye on the dust cloud that was starting to die down. Sturm let out a coughing laugh and it opened its mouth, revealing several sharp teeth. They glinted white and were as sharp as razors as the mouth closed and the dragon spoke calmly.

"Finally, I found you! It has been a long time indeed! You've become a fine young man, however, I can not allow you to kill off the entire population of dragons!" shouted the dragon as it let out a burst of howling wind, the blast completely blowing away the dust cloud and breaking a few trees as the wind cut straight through the path, leaving jagged pieces of stone and earth.

Sturm's eyes narrowed as he saw that Natsu and Gajeel had disappeared from the dust cloud. The dragon shifted its large body and growled. Where had they gone? Wasn't there a third dragon slayer as well? He swore he could have seen a third one…

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

The two attacks hit simultaneously, sending fire and steel smashing into Sturm's scaly body. The dragon let out a roar of pure anger as it turned to face Natsu. The dragon looked irritated, but unhurt as it slashed its claws across the dirt, scarring the land. Sturm roared in anger as Gajeel smashed his fists into the dragon's side.

"Gah, pathetic children! I will show you the power of a dragon!" roared Sturm as it whipped its tail towards Gajeel, the heavy and armored tail smashing straight into Gajeel, smashing him against a tree and causing the tree to break in half as Sturm smashes his claws towards Natsu, the fire dragon slayer grabbing the sharp nails and struggling to hold himself up against the dragon's incredible strength.

Wendy could only fearfully watch as Natsu and Gajeel struggled to attack the dragon over and over again. She was disappointed and scared because of her lack of immediate strength, but Natsu and Gajeel had no chance of winning without help! This was when it clicked in her mind. She had to call for help!

"Help! Help please!" she shouted into the air at the top of her lungs, attracting the attention of Sturm.

The dragon chuckled as it struck out at Wendy. This would prove to be an easy target! The attack was stopped short by Natsu, the fire dragon bleeding but determined to stop Sturm from harming Wendy. The fire dragon slayer hissed through his teeth, his eyes reptile like and his skin startling to become scaly.

"You can hurt me and Gajeel all you want, but you will never hurt Wendy!" Natsu roared as Gajeel appeared above the dragon's head, slamming his fist into the dragon's head.

The dragon screamed in pain and swung its claws to strike Gajeel and Natsu. Sturm growled with anger. Forget the girl, just kill these two brats!

**Bailey's group**

The shout had caught their attention and the group was about to head towards the shout when a huge thudding noise could be heard from they were standing. Bailey looked at the group who looked nervously at the rest of the group. Drake looked towards where the thudding noise had come from and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to check it out." He said calmly as everyone cast nervous glances once again.

The sudden screeching roar of what sounded like a dragon set the group running. A dragon was near! However, the group was fearful of what sort of dragon it was. It seemed to be a dragon that was angry. Could they calm it down enough to talk to it? The group hurried towards the sound of the roar cutting through patches of forest, moving as fast as they could. They could hear shouts as they got closer. Someone was in trouble!

"Help!"

Hikari was running next to Sora as the two jumped over a fallen log, the others not too far behind. Bailey and Drake were in the very back trying to keep pace with the rest of the dragon slayers.

"Not too far now!" Hikari shouted as the group broke through a grouping of bushes to crash straight into Wendy.

Sora and Hikari slammed into the sky dragon slayer and the three tumbled out into the open where Sturm was fighting Natsu and Gajeel. The other dragon slayers gasped out loud as they saw Sturm turn around and look down at the three dragon slayers on the ground with his stormy grey eyes. Sora opened her eyes and stared up at the dragon, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Dad?"

**Sorry for the wait. I was really busy with stuff. Anyways, it would be awesome if you guys could check out my newer stories. Updates will continue to be sort of slow. Sorry, but life is really busy right now. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this cliffhanger. FF**


	10. The Secret of Dragons

**Sorry for such a long wait. I was really busy with other projects, school, and band stuff. However, there are only two more chapters left in the story, so I hope you guys forgive me for being so late with this chapter. I get really busy during the summer. Sorry. Anyways, here is the second to last chapter. Enjoy.**

_The Storm Dragon had shown himself to the group. The dragon growled at the group, but then noticed someone among the group of dragon slayers. It was the child the dragon had lived with for several years. It was his daughter. The dragon growled and then clawed the ground and let out a roar of anger._

"You brat!"

The dragon roared and Sora jumped backwards, avoiding the blast of wind. The dragon thrashed as the dirt from the ground filled the air, and the other dragon slayers moved out of the way of the tail as it smashed into a tree and knocked it over. The dragon's fury destroyed the ground as it dodged attacks from the dragon slayers as they attempted to harm the grey scaled dragon. Their attacks were useless against the dragon's scales as the dragon just shrugged them off.

Even Hikari, the most experienced of the dragon slayers, did minimal damage, if any damage at all. The only person who could do any damage at all, was Sora. Her attacks seemed to damage the dragon as her roar made the dragon thrash and roar in anger. The dragon knew this too, and direct all his attacks towards his daughter. Sora was too busy defending her friends to even block the attacks. The storm dragon slayer screamed as she smashed against the ground, trees, and her friends.

The attacks left deep scars and Sora finally knew what had to be done as she stood up, and faced her father. The dragon seemed to be laughing at her, its razor sharp teeth bared and claws out. Sora was shaky, but found her balance and glared at the dragon in front of her. The forest was ruined around the dragon, trees completely crushed, bushes flattened, and the dirt around the dragon completely torn up. Natsu an Gajeel tried to attack the dragon again, but Sora held up her hand.

"Stop it! Attacking it won't do anything!" the storm dragon slayer shouted, the other slayers looking at her.

Sora looked at Sturm and she glared at him. She was afraid, but she wasn't going to let her friends get hurt. There was only option. She had to kill her dragon parent. Sturm laughed at Sora and clawed the ground with his sharp claws.

"Silly girl, you think you can take me on and defeat me? You don't have half the strength of anyone else here!" jeered the dragon as it let out a ferocious roar, the incredible winds flying towards Sora.

"You won't hurt my friends anymore! Storm Dragon's Roar!" shouted Sora as the roar collided with Sturm's attack.

Dreavy and Bailey watched as the attacks collided, blowing Sora away and sending the destructive path of wind through the forest, ripping a path through the trees. Fairy Tail's dragon slayers watched in awe as Sora stood back up, Sturm growling and snapped his jaws at his daughter.

"S-she deflected the attack?" shouted Aya as the dragon charged forward, jaws open.

Sora rolled to the side, standing up and smashing her fist into the dragon's side, causing Sturm to cry out in pain and send a blast of wind into the sky. Wendy watched as Sora dodged under the dragon's tail and then smash her fist into the dragon's face as it tried to turn around to face Sora.

"The Storm Dragon's Fist!"

"I will never forgive you for this, brat! Die!" screamed Sturm as he grabbed Sora in his claws.

Sora's eyes didn't reflect fear, but determination as she sent her roar smashing straight into the dragon's face, Sturm throwing the dragon slayer into a tree and then swiping her with his tail, Sora crashing into a group of bushes. The other dragon slayers were tempted to hold the dragon off with their attacks, but they remembered what Sora had said. She was trying to save them. Sturm could only be defeated by Sora, and they had to respect that. The dragon searched through the bushes, trying to find the dragon slayer, when Sturm heard the voice.

"Storm Dragon's Secret: Hurricane Force!"

Nobody saw the move coming. There was a huge gust of wind and Sturm was sent _flying._ The dragon let screech and was sent tumbling across the ground, breaking several trees. Sora stepped out of the bushes, bleeding. She was holding her left arm and she limped towards the dragon that was lying on the ground, growling. Sora stood over the dragon's head, watching as Sturm tried to get up. The attack had hurt Sturm badly and the dragon growled weakly

"I know you have questions, Sora, but I don't have the answers. I'm sorry hurt your friends, and as an apology, I will tell you where you can find your answers. Go to the Dagin Cliffs. They have the answers..." growled the dragon as Sturm closed his eyes and the dragon fell still, dying peacefully as Sora kneeled down at her father's side.

Sora didn't turn around, but she said what Sturm had told her. The answer to all of their questions were at the Dagin Cliffs.

"We need to go to the Dagin Cliffs. Then, maybe we can get some answers."

**...**

**Sorry that the chapter focused so much on Sora. I also apologize for the short length, but I really didn't feel like writing a super long battle scene. Also, I uploaded a new story, so go check that out if you want to. Anyways, I will see you all later and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! FF**


	11. Dragon's Curse

**Here's the last chapter of Dragon Myth. Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story even though the waits between chapters was long. It took a lot longer than it should have to get this story finished, but I finally did it with this chapter. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Dagin Cliffs**

The dragons were sitting near the entrance to the caves, watching the snow howl by, pushed by the biting winds. The cave was freezing cold, but the dragon's didn't care. They were awaiting the dragon slayers. They had learned about Sturm's death from the angry screeches of the dragons, travelling across entire continents. The days had passed quickly, the dragons waiting patiently for their respective slayers to reach the cliffs.

"What do you think they want? Do they want answers as to why we abandoned them as children? Are they truly as evil as Voltdare and the others said?" pondered Vulcanus as the others dragons glanced at him, obviously annoyed by his random musings.

Igneel sighed and let out a small burst of flame as he snorted and glanced at his son, Vulcanus. Gaia was asleep, but the other dragons were awake, staring into the howling white outdoors.

"If you think Sturm's death was an act of aggression, think again. My son would never do anything like that." sad Igneel proudly as Metallicana snorted.

"Your son is too hard headed. He doesn't have any common sense. He'll probably destroy this cave in excitement when he finds us." laughed the iron dragon as Igneel growled at him.

Grandeeney watched all of this with an annoyed look on her face. She had been forced to stay with the dragons, and disliked their constant fighting and bickering. She growled at the two arguing dragons.

"Stop arguing! I'm sure that our children are fine and are not ready to kill us. For the time being, just wit patiently." said Grandeeney as Igneel and Metallicana stopped arguing and went to the opposite sides of the cave.

Meanwhile, Tempus was sitting at the very back of the cave, looking down at a small lacrima lying on the floor. It had never been seen by many of the dragons, but Tempus thought it was ok to bring it out because the other dragons had left. The lacrima was what remained of Lighnara, the dragon of light. The lacrima was smaller than Tempus's claw, but it was all that was left of a once powerful dragon. Tempus was speaking to the lacrima, knowing that Lighnara could still speak.

"And what about you? What do you think the slayers are up to?" asked the dragon of time.

There was silence in the large stone cavern as the lacrima lay on the ground, unmoving.

"I believe that our slayers are looking for the answers as to why we abandoned them. Perhaps they are angry about that, maybe not. However, I can tell you that they are not coming to destroy us. Our children are smarter than that." answered the lacrima as Tempus nodded his head, thinking about what Lighnara had said.

"But what about the slayers who's dragon parents have fled? I believe there is one dragon slayer in that group who had a parent who fled. Dreavy is her name." said Tempus, silence filling the back of the cave.

After a period of silence, the lacrima spoke, the dragon's voice was slightly sad, but it answered in a calm tone.

"Then we must fill in for her mother. Only their respective dragons can tell their own story, but we will have to do the best we can. Now, we must wait, Tempus. Our children will arrive sooner or later."

**...**

"It's coming down!"

"Natsu, try to distract it so everyone can get away!"

"We can't leave you behind, Natsu! Hikari, help me!"

"It's not working, Dreavy!"

"Run!"

They ran. They were chased across thousands of miles by dragons. Voltdare never gave up, wanting to avenge Sturm's death. Sora had found the Dagin Cliffs on a map, and the group was headed there, wanting answers. The group managed to outrun the group of dragons, and they boarded a boat to Q'Rex. From there, they headed across the freezing ice fields and dodged dragons as they circled in the sky, roaring at each other.

They never thought they would make it, but they eventually did. A heavy snowstorm had hit the night before the group finally reached the Dagin Cliffs, blinding the dragons with snow. The group awoke in the morning and trudged through the snow, Hawke leading the way. He was used to bad weather, and he led the group to a large wall of rock, caves carved into the cliffs. The group took the long and dangerous climb, inching their way up to their destination. Eventually, they arrived.

"They're here." said Vulcanus as he stood up and stretched.

The other dragons rose and headed towards the entrance to the cave. Igneel's eyes widened when he saw Natsu's head poke into the cave, the fire dragon slayer letting out a shout of joy as he jumped up and ran towards Igneel.

"Dad!"

The two embraced, Natsu hugging the dragon's snout. The other slayers came soon after, Bailey hugging Vulcanus, Gajeel finally meeting Metallicana, Wendy hugging Grandeeney, and Hawke laughing with his own dragon. Aya met Gaia, but Hikari and Dreavy had no idea where their dragons were. Tempus joined the group, dropping Lighnara's lacrima on the ground. Hikari went up to the lacrima and picked it up, smiling at it.

"I know you are disappointed that your dragon is not here, but everything will be explained, Dreavy." said the lacrima as the illusion dragon slayer nodded her head.

**...**

"The Dragon's Curse is what drove us. Dragons do not like humans. However, some of us have forced ourselves to take a human apprentice because our morals simply can not allow a child to die. That goes against nature. Those who take a human apprentice, are cursed to revert back to dragon nature. We grow angry, and will kill all humans we meet. For your safety, we fled, not wanting to harm you. We're sorry." apologized Gaia as all the other dragons nodded.

The group was about to ask more questions when Grandeeney suddenly growled and looked outside the cave.

"It's Voltdare. He's coming." growled Wendy's dragon as all the other dragons growled and looked outside.

Igneel looked at the dragon slayers. They needed to get out of the caves. If Voltdare found them, chaos would erupt.

"I'm sorry our reunion is cut short, but you must leave. It's time for us to make Voltdare calm down." said Igneel sadly as the slayers nodded.

"Are you ok with having most of our body inside me?" Hikari asked as the slayers headed towards the entrance to the cave.

"Yes, I may not be as powerful, but I can still become a dragon. Do not worry, we shall not die. Voltdare is blinded by anger and misunderstands the situation." said Lighnara as Hikari nodded and set the lacrima down on the ground.

Igneel watched the sky and shouted to the other dragons.

"He's here! Let's go!"

_The slayers left, the dragons fighting each other at the Dagin Cliffs. The meeting had been brief, but the slayers knew why they had been abandoned. It was for their own good. The Dragon's Curse had gotten to every dragon, even Voltdare. The dragons still cared, willing to give their own lives for their children. _

**...**

**There's the last chapter. I hope this story was good, and I will be seeing you all later! FF**


End file.
